My Boots
by Buttons Can't Fly
Summary: 'Easy there Snowflake, you're making it snow.' Anna said soothingly, and put her hot hand on Elsa's ice cold arm. -Elsanna Inspired by My Boots, by Lights


My Boots

Anna felt a cold breeze floating through the air. She sighed contently, feeling the cool air on her face the coldness making her think of one thing-

Elsa.

Elsa was pacing, up and down, up and down. She looked agitated and a frown was etched on her face.

'Easy there Snowflake, you're making it snow.' Anna said soothingly, and put her hot hand on Elsa's ice cold arm.

'Everything okay?' Anna was unusually calm, Elsa always calmed her down.

'I-I'm fine, Anna.'

Anna slid her arms around Elsa's waist. 'Do you wanna build a snowman?'

Elsa sighed. 'Alright.'

Anna pulled her sister by the hand and pulled her down the stairs to the back door.

'Put on your boots Anna.' Elsa said, looking down at Anna's bare feet.

Anna pouted but took her boots off of the shoe rack and pulled them on. Elsa was already outside, it was the middle of summer, but Elsa was dancing gracefully in the long grass, millions of tiny sparkling snowflakes were floating all around her and the ground soon became covered in snow.

'The air is like glitter!' Anna said in delight, spinning around in the falling snow, glistening and sparkling as it fell.

'It's not as sparkly as you!' Elsa laughed, and sent a small flurry of sparkling snowflakes falling onto her sister's head, Anna smiled gleefully.

'Hey Elsa!' Anna yelled, hurling a snowball in the blonde's direction. She laughed as it hit an unsuspecting Elsa in the face.

Elsa smirked, and shot a few snowballs out of her fingertips at her laughing sister. That wiped the smile right off Anna's face.

'You're a heavy hitter.' Anna said, and then rolled up a big snowball and launched it at Elsa.

Elsa felt the temperature drop, and for once, it wasn't because of her. Anna rubbed her arms, and shivered.

'Maybe we should go back inside...' Elsa said, Anna's face fell.

'No! Please stay...'

'Alright... But not for long, okay?'

Anna nodded.

{xxx}

Elsa almost glided down the hall way, Anna quickly smoothed down the hair on the top of her head-

There was something about Elsa... Something so perfect, that Anna always felt the need to straighten herself out, she was always scruffy compared to her sister... Always getting into trouble, and ripping her dresses on things and getting muddy... And then there was Elsa. Oh Elsa, perfect Elsa with her perfect hair and perfect clothes.

Anna jumped up onto the window sill and curled the curtain around her until she thought Elsa had passed.

'Anna...' Elsa said teasingly. 'I know you're there...'

Anna jumped down, and looked at her sister mischievously.

'Oh Anna, look at your dress!'

'What? Where?' Anna replied, turning around furiously in circles- looking like a puppy chasing its tail- looking for the rip, or mud, or whatever had happened to her dress.

'Look!' Elsa said, taking a piece of the rough material in her hands, 'It's ripped and all dirty!'

'Oh no! I don't even know how that happened!'

'It's alright, Anna. Come with me, we'll find you something descent to wear.'

Anna followed Elsa into Elsa's bedroom, she opened her wardrobe and looked at her dresses.'

'Hmm... Nothing 'Anna' like enough... Ah, I know!'

Elsa went over to Anna and stood her up. She then circled around her sister, making Anna's old ragged dress turn into a beautiful icy one made of her own. It was nothing like the dresses Elsa wore though.

It was blue of course, but also had pale yellow's and green's in it too. They were 'Anna' colours, and the dress suited Anna, it flew out around her when she twirled, and it was strong so it wouldn't rip easily.

Anna looked in the mirror, she had to stop and stare. It was beautiful, just like the person who made it.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, Elsa! I love it!'

{xxx}

'Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?'

'Anna you don't have your boots on. Go and play in the meadows or something, I'm really busy.'

'Okay Elsa, I'll see you later.'

Anna trudged outside and walked around in the gardens for a while, smelling each of the flowers as she went past them, and she then sat under a cherry-blossom tree.

Summer really was her favourite season.

Later on, she went back up to Elsa in her study, the Queen had fallen asleep and her breathing was light. Glittering snowflakes clung to her eyelashes, and a few had settled on the few very faint freckles that she had. Anna had never noticed Elsa's freckles before, maybe because she had never been this close to Elsa's face.

Forget summer. Winter was her favourite season- Elsa's season.

{xxx}

'Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!'

'I can't Anna, I'm busy, and, in all the forty-five times you've asked me this week, not a single time have you been wearing your boots! You know you can't go out otherwise, not in the snow.'

Anna pointed down to her feet.

'Can I watch you dance? 'Cause I've got my boots.'

Elsa sighed, smiling. 'Okay then, I give in.'

The snow was already falling heavily, but Anna stared at the beauty of Elsa as she twirled around, little snowflakes of her own creation forming around her. They gently coated her hair, and clung to her dress, making her look like someone from a fairy-tale.

Anna was going to end up under all this snow if she wasn't careful, but she didn't want Elsa to stop dancing, and she had her boots on so she would be fine. In all truthfulness, Anna was terribly jealous of Elsa in many ways, and this was one of them. Elsa was an amazing dancer, and just seeing her dancing so peacefully with the ice she'd made swirling around her was mesmerising.

Elsa stopped after another few minutes, and they built a snowman and had some snowball fights before going back inside, the harsh weather being too much for Anna, (in Elsa's opinion, of course).

{xxx}

'Elsaaaaa!' Anna shouted angrily, Elsa was being unreasonable now. Anna had hardly seen anyone since Elsa's Coronation even though the gates were open now, and what Anna wanted desperately was for the castle to hold another ball. But Elsa had refused.

Elsa still partially thought that the citizens of Arendelle still feared her, and she still wasn't ready to face them yet.

Despite how much they had come together since the Great Thaw, they still argued a lot as they were almost completely different!

They loved each other though, and that was all that mattered.

'Anna.' Elsa said, walking up to her sister as she wandered through the gardens. 'Mind if I join you?'

'Sure.' Was all Anna replied with, she was still sulking.

'Listen, Anna I-'

'It's okay, Elsa. You don't have to say anything.'

'No, I do. I want to have a ball, I really do, I just... I don't know if I'm ready yet.'

'It's alright, I just over reacted.'

How could she have been so selfish? Of course Elsa was still insecure, only four months ago she had frozen the entire kingdom and had been called a monster by many. She had been locked up her whole life in case she hurt someone, and Anna was sulking because Elsa didn't want to be around people?

Anna could tell Elsa was feeling hopelessly guilty, and she looked so... So...

'Hey Elsa?'

'Hm?' Elsa smiled.

'Do you wanna...' Anna trailed off, and pushed her lips to Elsa's.

Elsa's eyes widened, her sister was kissing her. No, Anna was kissing her- suddenly, it didn't matter that they were sisters anymore. It just felt right, more right than anything ever had before.

'You know what?' Elsa said, a smile creeping onto her face.

'What?'

'I think we will have a ball.'

'Really?!' Anna asked excitedly.

'Yes, but on one condition.'

'Anything!'

'I get to take you.'

Anna grinned, 'or maybe I could take you!'

'Nope. I'm definitely taking you,' Elsa laughed.

{xxx}

The ball was everything Anna had imagined and more. It was a little like the Coronation ball, but better. There were all kinds of people there all wearing beautiful gowns or smart suits. Both the Queen, and Princess had been offered more than a fair amount of dances but they had politely declined and had stood watching everyone, chatting and laughing together, Anna occasionally sneaking a quick kiss on the cheek before anyone could see.

Suddenly, Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her onto the floor. Anna had no idea how to dance, let alone like a Princess, and Elsa's dancing wasn't exactly a waltz, but with a bit of stepping on toes, bashing into other couples, and a lot of giggling, the song was over and they made their way over to one of the tables with snacks on it.

'I'm having so much fun, Elsa.' Anna sighed wistfully.

'I'm glad. So am I. You know what?'

'What?'

'It's because I'm with you.'

Anna smiled and took Elsa's hand, she lead her sister outside onto one of the balconies away from the people.

'You know Anna, as the Queen and Princess, we really should be in there making sure a riot doesn't break out.'

'Ah yes, for without the eyes of Elsa and Anna watching over the people of Arendelle they shall surely fall into battle,' Anna giggled and shushed Elsa with her finger.

Elsa ran her hands through Anna's hair, murmuring how she loved it when she wore it down, and without warning, pulled Anna in close and brushed her lips against her's.

She moved away but Anna pulled her back for more.

'I'm so glad I'm here with you.' Anna breathed.

{xxx}

Anna sighed contently and flopped onto Elsa's bed.

Elsa was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair, and tidying a few things away, and by the time she looked back over to Anna she was fast asleep.

Elsa laughed softly, she clambered into bed next to her sister, and kissed her on the forehead before pulling the covers over them and closing her eyes.

'And I love you, my sweet, wonderful Anna.'

**A/N: So I posted this a while back but it got taken off due to Anna singing 'My Boots' at the ball, so I edited it out and decided hey, I should just post it again and see what happens.**

**So yeah, I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
